Assassin's Creed: the Olympian assassin
by TheDemigodIsSpying
Summary: Percy and Annabeth got their first chilled at an early age, but as soon as they hope that they would live in peace, Octavian left the legion and rebel against Rome with warriors were men who are part of a society that the origin came from the crusaders of Jerusalem, after days of fighting Percy set out on a journey and found out he is part of a secret society of assasins.
1. Chapter 1

**PROPHECY AND A NEW ENEMY**

**Percy's POV**

I received a new prophecy from Rachel, and it wasn't pretty, she said that I will have a family very early and it turns out 9 months and 2 weeks after the giant war Annabeth gave birth to a girl, my daughter, she inherited my eyes and her moms hair, we were to young to get a child but at leased my mom decided to help. The other part was is that a a traitor will raise and army that the whole couldn't handle and it turns out that on my 2nd year of college Octavian left camp for some reason, which was good considering what he try to do with the quest for the Mare Nostrum and that he try to destroy camp halfblood, but he came back with an army of mortals 5 weeks later and we couldn't handle their attack, our weapons are meant for killing monsters and we've take a few casualties until Grover started at that panicking yell which led the enemy run, whats weird is that their banner had a red cross like those of the crusaders from Europe. the last part was definitely a mystery, she said that the only way to defeat him is to look in to my heritage, I really don't know what it meant but I don't know about my heritage much less my mom does, her parents died when she was young so she couldn't have known about it. The prophecy was like all prophecies it was in riddles and rhymes by I translated it so I would understand it more.

I was walking back to my apartment that I recently bought in New Rome which is now joined up with camp halfblood right now, as I walked through the door exhausted and sweaty and full of questions Annabeth came to me with our first daughter Celeste who is now 3 years of age now, faces filled with worry they brought me to the living room and start to ask me questions.

"Daddy why are you so tired? Do you need a nap?"

"No Celeste I had a battle with Octavian's new goons, they were hard to fight, it's like the Trojan war all over again and this time they have the horse."

I am still in the legion as a general, Frank and Hazel got their places back in the 5th cohort, Jason got his place as praetor back but he still considered me as his co-leader since we became friends during the giant war, but the problem was now that Octavian left as augur and became a traitor to Rome, part of the reason was because of Rachel as the oracle, but the main part is because that we have taken down his rep as the most important man in the legion.

"Cant you ask grandma Athena for help? like she will help us fight the bad guys with us her self?"

"Well uh 'nervously chuckling' I don't think so, reason why is because the gods aren't allowed to interfere with our battles and plus I don't think that she may like the idea since what I have done with mommy to anger her."

She was smart to take it but she still doesn't understand why I'd angered Athena. I never thought how curious kids are, but I must have noticed that I was the same when I was toddler.

"Percy there's gotta be a way to stop all this, the prophecy said so there is a way."

The prophecy, it mentioned that something that has to do with my heritage will help us stop all this, this could be a break through, maybe there is a mortal family member of mine that could be out their, like a great aunt or great uncle but who, maybe the know something about my family history, but who are they, where are they and why? harder to answer, I must set up a journey to look for any family member.

"Annabeth I think I have a solution, the prophecy said about my family history and that will help us, I don't know what it is or who they are but I have a feeling that it would give us an edge."

"Are you sure Percy? even if you will look for your family history those guys will come after you and kill you, and I don't think I could go because of Celeste here, we can't leave her."

"Don't worry Annabeth I think I know some people who might help me."

"Do you think Nico will help?"

"Yes I bet he does, and whats more he could help find my family."

"Daddy are you sure this is the clue to end this war?"

"Yes Celeste I think it is."

Annabeth went to the wardrobe that we only stack emergency supplies, for quests and evacuation, she brought out a hitchhiking backpack that we use for quests.

"Quest supplies Percy, spare cloths, food, water, nectar, ambrosia, first aid kit, and some camping supplies, enough for you to go on a quest. Percy please do me a favor, please come back in one piece."

"I will Annabeth, I promise."

A second later we kissed each other passionately, but Celeste got grossed out by what we were doing, but she know that we have done it a bunch of times.

"Stay safe Celeste, I need you here and you will be protected, and don't get into trouble ok, I'll miss you my princes."

"I'll miss you to daddy, but I want to go with you."

"You can't Celeste because I don't want you to get hurt, please stay here, just for me will you? I'll back my my big girl."

* * *

Good byes are always the hardest, Grover gave me a blessing that will help me, Frank and Hazel wished me luck, Jason, Pipper, and Leo gave their good byes, Tyson gave me a hug with a big cry, even Ella was sad, and I kissed both Annabeth and Celeste for my good byes, and the legion saluted me luck. After I left with only Nico as my companion I started to regret to leave Annabeth and Celeste, we traveled for 4 days, 6 hours, and 21 minutes, once we put up camp I pulled out a picture of me, Annabeth and Celeste, I started to cry and I already feel home sick.

"Perce are you ok?... oh I see, You miss them huh?"

"Yes... I feel like I'm abandoning them, I can't do that."

"Don't worry dude we will come back, besides you were planning on proposing to her right?"

That was true cause after this is all over I was planning on to buy Annabeth an engagement ring and we would marry each other, it was just as I planned it would be. Annabeth will move in with me, I'll plan on proposing to her, get married and start a family, 2 things are already checked of that list. All I want right now is to live in peace and harmony, but now it has to wait again.

The next day we walked through a forest and for some reason I have gotten the feeling that we were being followed, and I don't know by what and whom, we have been attacked by monsters 5 times but we took care of them but this seems rather mysterious.

We kept on walking till we enter a clearing, it was a great sight but we are not here to enjoy nature. Night time was coming and we already set up a tent and a fire, I start to roast some of our rations over it, it was a quiet night so I started a conversation.

"Nico do have a plan for family?"

"Well I do Percy it's just that we are taking it slow."

Nico started dating a Roman from the legion, she is a beautiful girl but she has a bit of feisty attitude, but at leased Nico liked the feisty attitude, those two met each other 2 years after my Daughter was born.

"She is a little bit of a quick one but she respects that we take it slow, she wanted a child but she knows that we have to wait, because we are a little to young for a child, but the way you and Annabeth handle Celeste it seems pretty easy but I bet it's no easy task when you have your first child right?"

"Yes Nico it was no easy task but at least it gets easier but you know, they sure do grow up fast, and by each age new challenges will come."

"So do you think a child is really worth the trouble?"

"I bet it will for me and Annabeth, but Celeste wants a baby brother, and I'm not sure that will be worth it."

"Dude I think it will be worth it, I think she wants someone to play with."

"I know but... dude something just doesn't seem right."

"what?"

"everything is quiet."

The night is quiet but the crickets are always chirping but this is absolute silence, a night like this must not be quiet as in silence. I have a gut feeling that we are not alone, I wanted to see who is out there but there seem to be no one, after a few seconds my eye sight blacked out and my vision came back in a second, every thing I saw is dark blue, but Nico is light blue, and now I started to see red objects at the edge of the clearing, for some reason I've developed a 6th sense, an eagle eye sense and how did I developed it, then I realize that I have it for years and I didn't even bother to open it. Those red figures are trouble, and I believe that they are Octavian's goons.

"Nico we better run."

As soon as I said that they came to us and flanked and we don't have any choice. When they got to us we started to fight, there is no way we could defeat them even with our weapons but as start to take on my first opponent something in my mind ignited, and my instincts kicked in with new moves, _duck, grab his spike, use it against him, run, climb the rock, jump kick the guy in the face, disarm, use his weapon,_ I fought in an unorthodox style like I learned new skills of battle, I feel like some eidolon has possessed me but I'm still in control which is weird, I even used combos like never before, _dodge slice, parry slash,_ the one-on-one fights lasted only a second, it wasn't long till I made my first mistake, I got distracted because I saw a man shimmering and trans parent, he looks like a man from the 1970s by his hair style and his face but his clothing is odd, over his pants and shirt is ankle length coat that is completely white, it was designed like a butlers coat but more closed and a hood that would cover his eyes with shadows, the weirdest part was he wears arm braces made of leather edged with silver lining, but as soon as I saw him I got knocked to knees and blacked out, last thing I remember was that they pulled me into van.


	2. Chapter 2

**Templar's, the animus, and a family history**

**Nico's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night with a big pain on my head, that blow came from one of those freaks who kidnapped Percy, it happened after he got knocked to his knees, the fighting style was quit unorthodox he looked like a ninja but with no sword and no black uniform, the way he dodge, parry, and disarmed the attackers was cool but shocking, that wasn't Percy they way he fought it's like something awoke inside him, after he got knocked out I ran to save him but I was unlucky, I took a good blow to the face which left me KO for a few hours.

I knew I have to save Percy, Annabeth made me promise on the Styx to help him, even when he's captured I have to save him but how? How will I find a group of Octavian's goons when I don't know where to start? There is only one way I need help from both Hermes and Artemis to help track the ambushers down but as I start to pack my stuff along with some of Percy's I noticed a falling star and it came to the ground about 40 yards away, I ran to the crash sight but instead of one of those star stones that the falling stars turn into it was a small gold sphere with glowing linings, as I picked it up and to my surprise it's very light, but as I stare into it a flash came from it.

Every thing was completely dark but I was not alone, Juno was standing in front of me with a smiling like she's expecting me.

"Juno?"

"Yes child, I need to contact you by the apple that you are holding so we won't be eaves dropped"

I don't know what kind of apple it is surely, although I don't think that this is an apple to eat, but some how the power it felt like a battery running and I was what it was powering up, why did Juno gave me this thing? Is she the help I'm going to get? I don't trust her because she not a fan of demigods, yet the 7 are her champions and she was and still is their patron.

"But why? Why did you gave me this? why did you came to me for help?"

"Because child, you have witnessed an enemy that tried to take over the world by store order by controlling peoples minds, and I will help you find Percy. Let me show you some child."

A great flash came and I have the form of an eagle, soaring behind another one but glowing bronze who must have been Juno, why did Juno turned me into an eagle and why am I following her?

"what did you do to me?"

"I gave you the form of the symbol of this country, follow me."

I followed her to a forest, I kept dodging the trees and the bushes.

"Who are those people that took Percy? why would they do such a thing?"

"those are knights from a millennium ago, these men will stop at nothing to gain what they what they want, they took Percy because he is a special child, he is born into a creed that wage a war on the knights for almost a thousand years, they took him because they believe his ancestor was the one who sold them to the king of France who owes them a debpt, and if they find out they will take vengeance on him and his family."

That part scared me, if Percy's ancestor really did that to those guys then he is not the only on in trouble, his mother, the stepfather, Annabeth and his daughter Celeste, he knew that he has no choice but to go out there and look for him and save him.

"I can't let that happened to them my lady I swore on the Styx that I would help him, even if it involves saving him, besides I owe him."

"Even if you would save him and repay your debt, you are going to need help, look for this symbol."

A picture of an ax blade looking thing, a triangle with a curved bottom that when over where the bottom angles should be, what kind of symbol is that?

"The answer you'll find is in New York at a building called the institute tower, there you will find out of your friends ancestry and birth right, he was suppose to be destined to be what he is born in. If you succeed you will help Percy and your friends defeat this enemy, and if you fail, every thing we have build will be destroyed, every thing we've build, even your home, your friends, your family will be gone forever."

After that another flash came and I woke up in the early morning sun near a creak, I still have to save Percy and I now have a goal to find him, all in 4 different steps, find the institute tower, learn of Percy's birthright, ask for help and last but not leased bust Percy out and help him escape, cake unless that I may die trying to help Percy escape, Octavian is not going to know what kind of surprise he will get.

"Don't worry Percy I will come and help you, but it won't be the help that you were thinking of, it's time to get a turning point and give Octavian the shock of his life."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

They took me out of the van but they blind folded me, I woke up during the trip, I don't know how I got those moves but they were awesome, but why did they kept me alive? Why didn't they kill me instead? Why are they calling me and assassin? And who was the ghost that I saw and why did I felt drawn to him? So many questions that I wanted answered, but there is a big problem right now, I'm captured and I have no idea where I am, I couldn't get my self loose from these guys but as I came into a room they put the blind fold of and sitting in front of me was the traitor auger Octavian smiling at me, he still looked scrawny but that didn't help me get into an angry rage.

" (growling) Octavian."

"Well hello the Jackson how nice to see you again, how is my favorite graecus? surely you must have met my friends?"

"I met them Octavian, but why did you let them kidnap me? why won't you let them kill me instead? let me go or I will strangle you."

"Why are you in a hurry? the reason why we captured you is because there's no need to kill you, the reason why is because the grand master believes that you are a descendant of the very man that cause most of his followers die a little over 700 years ago, but is not immortal but he wants to know that you are really the descendant of that man, you see there no reason for us to kill you... Yet... May I see his stuff?"

One of his goons brought the things that were in my pockets, Anaklusmos, 6 drachmas, my wallet, my Swiss army knife, and what terrified me was the picture of me, Annabeth and Celeste.

"I see that these things seemed pretty use full for civil life, but whats with the picture? wait who is this little girl Jackson? is she your daughter?"

I turned pale, he knows now of my family, I must somehow find a way to protect them, and now Octavian gave a look of mock surprise like I just gave him the answer, my expression was enough for him to know now and I knew it.

"Oh she is? well don't worry we won't deal with your chill yet, we still need you for answers... Take to the animus machine."

Two guards grabbed me by the shoulder and took me of some where, they dragged me through the hall way until we came to a room where there is nothing but a bed looking thing with a bunch of circles that represents a spine, they put on it and then I blacked out.

it wasn't long until I regain conscious I wasn't in the room any more, I am in an computerized abyss, no sky, no water. The scene start to change to an island in the middle of an ocean, and there are cement blocks floating every where. I realized that Annabeth and Celeste are in trouble, I have to get out of here but how? I started walking around the island until I heard a voice behind me.

"Just walked right past me son."

I turned and sitting on a rock is the ghost that I saw fighting Octavian's goons.

"You? you're the ghost that I saw when I was fighting, who are you?"

"I'm John Jackson kid, you must be Sally's son, and who is your father?"

"Wait how do you know my mom dude?"

"She is my daughter kid, I'm your grandfather."

"My grandfather? How could you be my grand father?"

He disappeared and reappeared in front of me, it made me trip and fall backwards, the surprising part was when he took of his hood and it shows his hair which is the same color as my mothers and his face looked almost like mine except with an angry impression.

"I died in a plane crash when Sally is small, look at me now."

His words were angry but truthful like he never lies, then I realize he is my grandfather but why is he wearing braces, and a robe thing around him? He held his hand to help me and to my surprise his hands felt cold but alive, not holographic.

"Lets talk buddy."

Once I got up we talked for a bit, I asked him about my family history, he told me that I'm blooded to a creed of assassins and that they fight to end the fighting and for freedom, and that the people who captured me are Templar's and they try to put order by controlling people, more questions came to me than answers, why am I blooded to a creed of assassins? Why am I suppose to be one? And why do the Templar's try to control people

"And so the reason why you saw me is because I just put my skills and abilities in you, so that you will have a better chance of survival... Now the Templar's will give you an hour to adapt to the animus so for that I will help you go through some tests so you will know your new skills and they involve climbing, stealth, assassination and combat so you have time before they will look through your DNA and see if your are related to Carter Le Hard, which you are, now you will relive his life for a few days but when those memories are fully over you will wake and you must find a way to escape."

"How do you know all this Grandpa?"

"Because it happened to me, but in our HQ at the Institute tower, and we updated the animus so we could go wake when ever we want and that we could understand our ancestors more, but here these Templar's will kill you if the get the chance, so you better get ready cause you've got not much time to loose."

He disappeared and then I saw some walls with holds like what you see on a climbing wall, that will help climb, I went up and go with ease, this reminds me of the lava spewing climbing wall at camp but with other challenges. After some time with some hanging, moving while hanging, jumping and balancing I came to some Knights in mail armor and they were patrolling, I hid in hay bails, use the high grounds and hide behind walls to get my stealth going on, even my foot steps became so quiet that even I can't hear them. then some braces appeared computerized on my wrists and as I tested them they held hidden daggers, perfect for concealing a small weapon, then on my belt came throwing knives the same way the braces did, and then a small crossbow with some crossbow bolts, both came in computerized like the braces, I realized that I have to assassinate in three different ways. I took some tries and they all worked, then came some of those knights and they start to attack me with swords, axes, maces, even some are on horses with lances, but I also came face to face archer, from bow men to crossbow men either mounted or on foot and there are also infantry with spears, swords, and axes, all of the armored in chain mail.

I fought with some counter attacks, I shot some, I used the concealed daggers as well and I even used the same combos that I used before the Templar's captured me on that field, and before I knew it I took down ever single one of them, but I still have about 1 minute and 30 seconds before I start to relive the life of my ancestor but I am ready for any thing, then the animus computerized me and change me into the clothes of a noble man from the middle ages and my facial features, my skin became paler, my hair style and color is different, thoughts, feelings and expression all are changed.

I am not Percy Jackson son of Poseidon any more, my name is Carter Le Hard, adopted son of king Phillip the bold.


	3. Chapter 3

**The king and his children**

**Carters POV**

I was born on august 18 1270 as an orphan, I had no parents and certainly no one to take care of me, but to my rescue I was found and brought back to France, I was raised under royalty and nobility. when I was 15 my brother Philip the IV became king I was happy form and I'm glad that I didn't get it, I have my own stuff to take care of, but yet after I became older I always feel different because of my skin tone is a little darker but still pale, but father Philip the III told me that I'm his son, but yet I feel like I came from another world but I was excepted as one of their own.

It was always nice for them to accept me as a family member, I even got myself a nice wife and she seems to be a pretty, beautiful and kind, we met when we were children at the age of 4 and my father believed that she may be the right girl to be my wife, her name was Sophia a daughter of a French noble, she is very kind but her temper can be high when she's mad but I still loved her and I wouldn't get a mistress, no way I will get one.

My life was also part of chivalry, I start to learn the skills of the sword when I was 7, the broad sword was a magnificent weapon, long, light, strong, sharp and well ballanced, I've been told it's the master of all weapons and a crucifix for knights, but there is one group of knights that are all around west from the holly lands to England, they were known as Templar's and they were known peace keepers but I some how believe that they are not, one time I noticed one man looking at me with absolute hate, why would he hate me? I don't really know.

One day I went to my brother for some help, I wan't to know why the Templar's were looking at me with absolute disgust, I walked in to his office and he was sitting at his desk reading some papers.

"Ah my little brother come in, come in here want some wine? what is it that you came to me for?

"Brother Phillip I have a question for you but it's a personal one."

"Go ahead tell me what it is?"

"the Templar's were looking at me with disgust, but they don't seemed to mined the other people but why me?"

"Oh right, have you ever heard of the crusades?"

"Yes our father told us those stories... Why?"

"That is how the Templar's came into being, in the siege of Jerusalem some of the crusaders found a sacred object in which is important to the church, and so those crusaders who were knights start to create a organization known as the Templar's, know they defend the countries of this continent, and they even have joined the other countries on crusades as well."

"So the Templar's made enemies in those crusades?"

"Mostly Muslims and infidels, those people hated the them the most, and some even made vengeance by killing their men at arms and other knights."

"So they think I'm Muslim?"

"Probable, you have the skin tone and completion but I know you are not, the sword you carry is your crucifix, your path to god."

"Of coarse it is, I follow god not the Muslims god."

"Don't worry Carter as long as you are with us they won't even touch you."

"I hope so, but I will stay safe with my family."

I left his office knowing that I'm safe, I trusted Phillip more than any of my brothers and sisters, although I know that father adopted me because I was an orphan but he has given me a life, and it is a happy one.

**(10 years before)**_I was five and I was seeing my first tournament, the joust started and both knights star to charge at each other with lances mounted, I learned that it's the most popular spectator sport in the west, aside from the British archery competition since they had a culture for archery making them the despised men on the battle field. The knights charged 3 more times, on the fourth try the knight in blue and white was knocked by the one in red and gold, but the blue one got up and the 2 knights start to fight en foot._

_It was a terrific yet horrible and terrifying sight and I thought they are going to kill each other, the weapons looked dangerous and it seems._

_"Father are they going to hurt each other?"_

_"They may kill each other but we try to make the tournament safe, no mater what precautions were taken many knights were killed at the tournament, but those who survived it was the best battle training you could get."_

_"Is the tournament a battle?"_

_"It wasn't battle but it is designed to be just like it, look he nearly got him."_

_he was right, the red and gold knight knocked the man to his knees with his mace and knocked him out, the victor raised his mace and the crowed start to roar with approval._

_"Brother Philip what did the victor won?"_

_"What the looser lost, the knight who's on the ground whose now helped up he lost his armor, his weapons, and his horse he has to give them to the winner."_

_"You mean forever?"_

_"No not forever, he will get them back but he has to pay for them to be brought back, but the looser will set the amount to be paid, remember to low a price it would make him look cheap, dishonorable, so he has to say what he can afford and the victor accepts it."_

_That much money lost that would mean financial ruin._

_"But why? why would they do such a thing?"_

_"They live by a code of chivalry, it's a code of rules that knights follow."_

_"Oh... ok."_

_the tourney was up and there are 14 knights all wear 2 types of color's on their tunics, half of them are wearing green but the other half are wearing blue, I guess that they are going to fight in a group so guess that they there will be a fight to the finish, the group with the last man standing wins. As soon as they went on the field the fight started fast and furious, there are so many fight that even I couldn't take track of._

_Many knights fell, most of them are wounded, even though they wore plate armor on the knees and some parts of the shoulder and arm, but in a mater of seconds and minutes the green team went down and the blue has only 3 men standing._

_The tournament was over in minutes, 3 more jousts went by and the people started to leave, the knights will taken care of by the healers, those who died will be given a burial, but they will be remembered for their honor._

_We went back to the palace, and I was very curios of who I really am, why am I physically different by my skin tone? We went in the office and I walked to my fathers desk and I start to ask._

_"Father why am I Different? I mean by my skin?"_

_He took a beep breath, cleared his throat and put aside some papers._

_"Listen son I know that you feel different because of your skin, but your not the only one, in fact there is a race of men who have been painted by god him self for a reason."_

_"And I am one of them, but why am I the only one here?"_

_"Let me tell you of the crusade that I went on with my father, I went to a dessert country at the city of Tunis, my father died during the siege because of a disease and there was no cure, so we had to abandon the siege, and I had to take the throne but we made a treaty with the sultan which had discussed a trade, and while I was going I noticed a baby by the church and it was left by his parents to die, I can't just let it come to a horrible fate so I gave it a home and a family and a life."  
_

_"Why did you took that baby?"_

_"Because you were innocent Carter, a child left like that doesn't deserve to be left at a temple to die. If you are asking me so you would know where you are from and who your parents are, your birth doesn't make you who you are, it's they way your raised that made you who you are, you are my son Carter and that is what you are nothing else."_

_"So I'm an orphan who is left by his parents to die, and you have given me a life?"_

_"Yes son."_

_"So you saved my life from a death and you gave me a life because of that?"_

_"Yes son, and I want you to have the best life you can get, you'll get your chance to glory later on in life, one day you will raise your sword and ride into battle with you brother son."_

**(1286) **I was walking through the halls going back to my chambers, once I got in Sophia was weaving a portrait of a crusade from 16 years ago.

"You seem to be impressed with the crusade, why are you impressed by it?"

"Most women are disgusted by them because of the blood, but my father was part of the crusade, he was there when your grandfather died."

"I see, you remember when we were children, remember what you said to me when we first met?"

"I said that you have to watch your mouth."

"That's true."

She got up and started walking towards me until we were nose to nose, I couldn't help it but I got a strange feeling in my gut.

"And do you watch your mouth these days?"

"After a few years of friendship, then a few years courtship, and now marriage I guess I do now."

I inclined my head to hers until our lips met, my mind started to combust like two jousters just hit each other hard enough to knock them both out of their saddles, as I pulled away Sophia was smiling.

"what tomorrow brings, we cannot know."

This time Sophia is the predator and I am the prey, there are no tomorrows.


	4. Chapter 4

**The ****assassins**

A few nights ago Sophia has has gotten me in a very smart trap, the best part is that she is no longer a virgin, but now I'm walking through the markets, the farmers got their vegetables and their butchered live stock ready to sell it.

I was walking through street of the markets, some how I felt like I was being watched. One time I saw a hooded man on top of a roof, as I gotten a second glance at him he was gone as soon as I saw him, it's like he was never there... I became suspicious of my surroundings, I noticed some of the Templar's following me, but as soon as I hit the ally they surrounded me and there was nowhere to run nowhere to hide. The knight of the group drew his sword like he wanted to challenge me so I drew mine.

"You moors will be gone from holly lands."

"I'm not a moor, your making a big mistake to attack am member of the kings family."

"You think those lies will help you Muslim dog? your kind will be gone for all you have done to our comrades in arms, they will be avenged."

He ran to me with his sword held high, I was about to defend my self till some man land on the knights back feet first, to my surprise it is the hood man. The other Templar's start to draw their weapons and come en-guard and charged at him, but the didn't stand a chance, the hooded man drew his own sword and started fighting in an chivalrous style, every move he made was a self committed killer blow.

The fight if you would call it lasted a few seconds, once the Templar's were all down he went up to me for a talk.

"Are you alright my lord?"

"Yes I'm alright, thank you for helping me."

"Allow me to introduce you to my self, my name is Louise."

"I'm Carter Le Hard, brother of King Phillip, now tell me why did you kill the Templar's in such a murderous way?"

"I'll explain my lord, I'm an assassin, we have been around through generations, we are now stationed at every land the Templar's have conquered. The Templar's try to control the world by order and taking the power from the kings including your brother, so we assassins try to free the people from Templar influence, starting with the hierarchy."

"So they have to die huh?"

"Every last one"

We kept talking about the assassins and their ways, he proposed a treaty with my brother but that will take persuasion, so he asked me to join his cause, fight to restore peace to these troubled times.

"It feels tempted Louise, I would join you but I need to think about it."

"Don't worry sire, we will give you the time you will need."

He left and I went back to the palace, as I arrived Phillip was walking through the hall ways and he was smiling with happiness, but my wife Sophia came as well.

"Hello brother, why so depressed? did you lost something?"

"The Templar's attacked me brother."

"What? I told them not to attack you in any means."

I could tell he was angry, he started to leave muttering to him self but loud enough for me to hear it.

"This is a disgrace I can't believe they drew their weapons on my very own brother I can't belie-."

He slammed the door behind him, leaving me and Sophia alone. We talked to each other about what happened, she got surprised when she heard that I have been given permission to join a group that is a counter culture to the Templar's, she asked me about these assassins and I have to explain to her what they actually do.

"Do you think that we could trust these people? I mean they could go against us and kill us all."

"I would make sure that they won't do such a thing my love, I will do any thing that will be considered the safety of our family."

A few days later Louise came to my office to talk to me for a few minutes, Sophia is curios enough to come and listen to our conversation. We talked for about an hour until Sophia sees Louise's point.

"I think that you are the most reasonable person in the whole world now."

"Thank you my lady... (to me) Your wife is pretty strong on the inside, she would fit perfectly with us."

"strong she may be, but don't let her beauty fool you, she is as feisty as a warrior."

"You got that right my dear husband."

Every time she said something that makes me feel right it makes me smile, she is always right and rarely wrong, I always have a rep for her that she always prove something right, it's not what a man always want but I'm fine with it, she is very smart when it comes to politics, friendships and conversations. We talked a little more till we came to an agreement.

"So you want you and your wife to join our cause?"

"It seems like a wise choice, I can't just leave her alone, she needs me and I need her."

"Then that's settled, meet us at the Notre dame cathedral a few days from now and remember once part of the creed you and your descendants will be always part of the creed."

He left my office and shut the door silently, I never thought that our future children and grandchildren and generations to come will be part of the creed, it's like inheritance to the throne and to become a knights. a few days later we went to the Notre Dame building site, it's still going to take decades to have it complete, when we arrive Louise was standing there waiting for us, he singled us to follow him and led us to house that is bigger than the others, once we got in he brought us to the basement and in there was a robe, the same robe that Louise is wearing, it has braces, and a belt that holds throwing daggers, and a scabbard for a sword or an other type of weapon.

He brought us to an alter that shows some various types of trophies from defeated Templar's, and some of the other targets that may have threaten the creed.

"Our mentor has agreed to let me teach you two the ways of the assassins, we will teach you to hide, cover, spy, assassinate, run, tactics, and to sharpen your senses."

"We will do what ever it takes to become an assassin."

* * *

**Celeste's**** POV (out of the animus)**

The night was a little scary, without daddy I feel scared but mommy tries to keep me brave. My mommy and daddy got me when they are 17 years old, now I'm three years old and the told me that they are young parents, I believe that parents is a word the combines mommy and daddy, after daddy left and said goodbye I wanted to go with him but he wanted me to stay home and be protected by mommy.

It was impossible for me to sleep and I had what daddy called it a vision nightmare, I was standing in a room full of electronic things computers, they reminded me of Daedalus laptop that mommy owns but only bigger, the creepiest part is that there are grown ups on them, they look big and they had beards and short hair, but there is one man walking back and forth, he looks like he haven't eaten for days, he has blond hair that is in a mess like he just didn't clean it.

"Well... Any thing yet?"

"His brain waves are normal, he's reliving the life of his ancestor now."

"Is he the descendant?"

"He is master Octavian, he is the descendant."

"Well get him out."

"We can't."

"Why?"

"He needs to continue till his ancestor has nothing left to show him."

"How long will it take?"

I don't what or who they are talking about but I have a feeling that this is very bad, so Octavian is the skinny blond guy, I thought that he has bald hair sitting behind a table thing that daddy called a desk stoking a cat but I never thought that he looks like that, he looks like he will be taken down ea silly, the guy that Octavian is talking to just shrugged.

"Hours maybe days depending on how long the memory will last, but it will be over in no time okay all we need is patients, the more we know of his ancestors the better we understand our enemy."

"You mean your enemy? The one who has caused trouble to you over the centuries?"

"Yes from the crusades to modern days, they have given us trouble."

"Ok whatever but keep monitoring the spawn of Neptune, when he wakes up kill him ok he done allot of trouble to Rome."

"Don't worry, he will know suffering beyond his darkest days."

"Good."

Octavian was smiling and he went out the door, I have a bad feeling about this Neptune spawn they were talking, I went to the room that he was pointing to, and in there was a type of machine that looked like a bed but what's on the machine was scary.

"(shriek) Daddy, what happened?"

Nothing in his body moved, no twitch or a blink it's like he was in a deep sleep or he is completely lifeless, then I noticed a type of round glass with lines that go zigzag like the letter Z, then I realize that Octavian is looking through his head to see if there is anything in there with a machine, now there is a big problem, daddy could be in danger.

I woke up with a scream, I remembered the dream that I had, then mommy came in my room in here night gown.

"(sleepy) Celeste what's wrong sweetheart did you had a bad dream?"

"Mommy I think daddy is in danger."

"How so?"

I told her what I saw in my dream, after I finished telling what I dreamed she had a looked scared, I never have seen my mommy scared before, yet I never thought that she is scared of any thing.

"Oh gods, Percy oh no Celeste your daddy could be in big trouble, I just hope that uncle Nico will ind a way to get him out."

"Why?"

"Because I made him swear on the Styx that he should help him in any means."

"I hope that he will get daddy out of there."

"I hope so to."

I came into her arms and we were crying for a while, I hope that Nico will save daddy from a Octavian before something bad will happen to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Training and experience**

**Carters POV (in the animus)**

Our training has started, every time we mastered some thing we start to learn something else. Days became weeks, weeks became, months, months became years, and as soon as we got to a new level they decided that we should go out and get experience. I went with another assassin with the name Willem, an English assassin armed with a long bow, he has allot of experience. I donned the robes of the assassin for this mission, Willem took me on the roof tops and there is a building with a tower, and there are Templar banners on it.

"This one of our many dens taken by Templar's Carter, some where around here is a Templar knight, he commands this small group of Templar's with discipline, ok now since we are here to take it back, and you must learn to take it back, and here is how it's done, step one: infiltrate. Step two: kill the knight. step three: light up the signal fire. That warns them that it's time to leave."

"You make sound easy."

"of coarse it does but it's more complicated than that, we have to find a way to get in with out being seen."

I looked around and I noticed guards paroling the area, on the ground are men at arms armed with spears, falchions, swords, axes and maces, but on the roof tops are crossbowmen, armed with short swords and crossbows, the place is heavily guarded, but I noticed that they are so far apart, that makes them vulnerable for an attack from behind, now way they are going to raise the alarm if they are far apart, suddenly I got an Idea.

"There are allot of blind spots, if we take down the crossbowmen down on the roof, and continue to the den we may have a chance to get in close and take out the knight."

"An excellent strategy, I'll create a distraction, you will wait here, I'll single to you when I made path."

He took of, as I observed I saw crossbowmen fell one after another, I have a feeling that Willem is an expert archer, no wonder the English had a large force of them, they are the elite. after a few seconds of observing Willem signaled towards me, so I went up to him.

"How do you English do that, all the fast and accurate shots that you did?"

"The secret to it Carter is constant training and practice, If you get it right and make it perfect you will be an expert. Now lets look for our knight, we must spot him and if we take a glimpse of him he might be standing about like a peacock."

We waited for the knight to come around, 18 minutes passed by and still no sign of him, I thought that this will take days, then I noticed warrior that is different than the others, he wore a great helm, a broad sword is strapped to his side, and a kite shaped shield on his back, then I noticed that he is carrying a knights equipment, that is the knight.

"There he's right there, see him Willem?"

"Yeah there he is. Take him he's your's"

I never thought that he would give me the knight for a target, I followed him and the person next him, I encountered some crossbowmen on the roof tops and took them down, and I even took a crossbow but I felt like I'm going to despise the code, I set the string ready and I put the bolt on, I figured that this will be murder and against the code of chivalry but there is no choice. I got down from the roof tops and went in the shadows, the knight is standing and talking to one of his soldiers, maybe his second in command, I figured that even if I kill the knight the man at arms might follow me or raise the alarm, there is but one choice, take em both down. I got out of the shadows and aimed the crossbow at the knight, as I got close enough I fired and the knight fell, then I start to run at the man at arms and killed him swiftly with my concealed blades. Both men are down, I searched through the bodies to see if they have any thing on them, then I threw their bodies in the hay bales, now there is one step left of retaking the den, light the signal fire and conquer.

* * *

**Willem's POV**

Carter is taking a long time, has he taken the knight down or has he failed and got captured or worse, he got killed, but strangely the alarm didn't go of. I met Carter and his beautiful wife when he got the mission, he's young and he's fit for a married noble, they have to be when they are going to fight, but strangely he had the complexion of a moor but only paler but he is a very nice guy to talk to, Louise told me that he saved him from the Templar's, I know that they have a bit of trouble with them, but they are not the only ones, the Byzantine empire in the east is having troubles with them as well, they were said to be the legacy of an old empire that ruled the continent before the kingdoms came into being.

As looked around with my sharp eye I noticed a figure on the tower with a torch in his hand, as he light it I knew that it is Carter and he had successfully killed the knight, this young man has done something great, he took back our den and that is very important.

We met at the tower of the den, and he was standing there waiting for me and he is smiling, I never thought that he would smile because of something he'd done.

"Well done Carter, you have taken back the den and I think our mentor will be completely happy about that."

"Thanks Willem and you know I think that we would put a master assassin in this den in order to keep it safe."

"I know but this is not over yet, the Templar's will come back in a week or so and we have to prepare for their come back."

"They will lay siege on this den?"

"That they will and we must put an end to it the way we know, and that is to defend it, we should put fortifications all around the streets and all the commoners must be safe so we must take them some where safe."

"How?"

"Markets."

A week later we have fortifications all around the den, and we got news that the Templar's will come on the west flank, so we got archers and crossbowmen on the high grounds and at the wooden walls that ready to take down the soldiers that will come at us, I positioned my self at the middle of the men, and latter joined by Carter, he brought a crossbow and a quiver of bolts ready.

"Do you think they'll come?"

"They will but it will take some time before they start the assault, in fact here they come."

First wave came, light and unarmored men came running at top speed, but they were easy pickings for our archers but only one escaped, the next wave will be allot harder, after a few minutes we've set up some air assassins ready at the edge of the roof tops ready for a surprise on the roof tops. second wave came in, the enemy this time have brought men at arms in mail armor, it was a little tough but at leased those are at risk from our crossbowmen, they were close to our fist wall but at leased we took care of them, the next wave is not easy they brought crossbowmen themselves, but we got around with that problem, take them out before they get us. Wave after wave they brought more men and knights them selves, it wasn't long till they brought a battering ram, our walls are useless against that thing, in a few seconds the walls will be broken, some of us try for a type of trap to get the battering ram down, hooking a chain to the back of ram, and before we now it, it stopped and it got stuck on the chain, now the Templar's are easy pickings, we all got of the roof tops and take care of the Templar's on foot, after a few minutes they are all done, we have taken a few casualties but at leased we did our job.

Before day break we searched through the bodies to see if the have any thing useful, we took their weapons and every thing they have on them, but we must keep the den safe from further attacks from the Templar's, so we must recruit more assassins, and that will take persuasion and we must find any one who is looking for honest work but we will be doubled in size and one day the Templar's time will be over and done.

* * *

**Sophia's POV**

I married Carter a year ago but we have know each other since childhood, and when I found out that we were going to get married he and I were completely surprised, we felt like that we were to young for that sort of thing but I find Carter handsome and everything, but I wasn't sure if he liked me allot, on our wedding day after the dance and before it was over our guests put us in a room alone together, to see if we hook up and we did, it happened like this, we were so bored out of our skull until there was nothing left to do except for one thing and we actually took the advantage of each other and we started kissing each other non stop.

After a few months with him we started to go allot more advanced, we had our arguments but we somehow make it work, he promised never to beat me and to protect me, he and his chivalrous code has always like this, then one night before bed time I was weaving a picture about a crusade, my father was there at the crusade where Carters adopted father and grand father fought. The night when I weaving he came into our chamber he got surprised to see me weaving something about a crusade, once he said the wrong word, an Idea and a memory popped up in my mind, I remembered what he has said after he came back hunting, he told me that the predators usually go out at dawn and dusk cause that's when their prey are more vulnerable, and that memory got me the idea of taking him, and then I took the advantage and he and I got each other to our selves and I finally got the chance to get him to take away my virginity, it was a romantic, uncomfortable yet wonderful feeling from the ritual of love.

After a few weeks he and I got to join an old group of assassins, cause Carter is in danger, and if he is in danger then I am as well, so we discussed it with each other and agreed that we should do this together, like we always should, but now I'm a fragile situation, I'm bearing our first child and I don't want our child to be in a fragile state once we got him, so I now let Carter to do the training and I'll stay and wait for him, he didn't like the idea but he knew I was right, I can't train with a child coming in a few months. on the day when I was giving birth he wen't with Willem to take back a den, I hope that he will come back and meet our first child, The labor painful and I nearly passed out before the baby got out, but once it got out and made it's first cry they told me that I have a son, we have an heir, a few seconds later Carter came and he was overcome with joy that he realized that we have a child.

"What is it?"

"It's a boy, he's beautiful carter, what should we call him?"

"I think that we should call him... Andre, Andre Le Hard, this child will be a great assassin I can feel it."

"You so?"

"I know so sweet heart, I have feeling that our descendants will take the Templar's down one day."

True warrior words, I hope that our descendants will have a great life ahead of them, and that they will be special in their own way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Baptism and ****ceremony**

**Carters POV**

After my son was born the Mentor decided that we should baptize our son into the creed, I thought that it's a good Idea but what is their baptism like? When I was young I got baptized into the Catholic church, and it was by pouring the sacred waters three times on the persons head with a shell, but the baptism here is more like a pagant type of baptism. Sophia and I walked into the hall that reminded me of a cathedrals hall, but it was smaller and as we went to the alter the mentor was waiting for us, he's and old man with a thin beard and he was wearing gray priest robes with a hood, he held out his arms and we gave Andre to him and he set him on the alter, for a few minutes he chanted and we were worried about what may happened to Andre, he is just a baby, when the mentor was finished he gave Andre back to us.

"He will become a great assassin one day Carter, your descendants will be the success of the creed."

"Thank you mentor... Come on Sophia... Well Andre welcome to the creed my son."

We walked back to our chambers in the palace, as we set him in the crib that we got from my brother, I still kept thinking about the ceremony of me and Sophia deign finally put in the creed, I still kept thinking about what may happen to me, Sophia, or Andre I can't have them hurt or any thing, they are my only weakness but I keep assuring my self that they would be protected, buy even I am a little nervous because I have enough experience to become an assassin, I heard that the ceremony involves branding the creeds symbol on your hand, I've heard that it was painful but they will be giving us a potion that will help the pain not to be felt and it will wear out in a few minutes, but still I all I wanted is safety from the Templar's and a happy peaceful life.

"Sweetheart don't be so nervous."

"I know Sophia but it's just that, I'm worried about you and Andre, one day he will become a powerful assassin but What do you think what our descendants do? I have no idea what will happen but I would like to know."

"We can't predict the future but what we can do is do what the time is given us, and we will do whatever we do to keep our family safe."

"Your right Sophia but we must keep each other safe."

After that we went to bed, the night was restless because I have a very odd dream. I was standing in the middle of a street, surrounded by men, next to me was a woman, she has a face and hair of a princes but a little tan, she has a fit body for a woman, and her eyes are stormy gray, the cloths are not what I expected, but what surprises me the most is what I look like, I have a much tanner skin, my hair is darker and straighter, I have a fit body, and the cloths that I'm wearing are very odd, the woman and I talked for a bit but it was all in English, but my voice and words are what surprises me, it has strange accent, and I don't even use proper grammar in my words. we fought the men and after a few minutes we took them down in a few seconds which was surprising, then I woke up with a shock. I was who I completely am, tan but pale skin, curly hair, and every thing but that was not the thing that surprises me in front of the bed was a woman, she was wearing dress that looked a bit like a women's night dress but it is blue, she was wearing a cloak made out of goat skin, and she has the features of a mother, the more surprising part was that she was staring at me with discus, how in Gods name did she came in with out alerting the guards?

"Do you think it's wise to look up in your descendants future Prince Carter Le Hard? You have other thing to worry about."

She scared the soul out of me, she knows my name and every thing, but why did she know me, and more importantly who does she think she is?"

"Who are you, how did you get past the guards, and how do you know my name?"

"I am Juno, goddess of marriage and family, and I came here because you just let the fates to show what your descendants will do, but we will be merciful to you and your family but I will watch you and your family."

"Are you going to spy on us?"

"No Carter but I will have an Eye on you and I I were you I would close your eyes for a moment."

I took her advice and looked away then there was a big light, next thing that happened it died and I turned around and Juno isn't there any more, but what she told me about watching me that was very scary, I don't know what she talked about but it was completely questioning but I don't want to know about it.

The next day was the ceremony that Sophia and I will become Assassins, before we go in we took a vial and we drank from it and now will go in,we walked in and at the end of the chapel at the middle is our mentor and Louise, standing next to a brazier with an iron tong that blacksmiths use to grab at metal blades and other stuff that he makes, we walked up to the mentor and he started to speak.

"Carter and Sophia Le Hard, the wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words, we work in the dark, to serve the light, we are assassins, nothing is true, everything is permitted."

He branded us with the mark of the assassins, if it weren't for the potions that we took the brand would have hurt allot, but we aren't just nobles any more we are assassins, ready for anything at any time.

* * *

**(out of the animus) Nico's POV**

I went on a stop at a gas station for some provisions, I took whatever I can buy and I just though of what Percy did trying to save my but from many enemies of Olympus, he has been a like father to me always worrying about what I may do for choices but now he's a father him self, his daughter Celeste is a cute child even when she was born she has a beautiful face, when she grew she start to have her mothers image but she has her fathers eyes, she was a playful young kid and very energetic, I wonder how she now since her father got captured, I had an iris message from Annabeth and she was full of worry and fear, I told her that I will do anything to save Percy although I haven't told her that Percy is blooded to a creed but still it gives me the creeps the features on her, she had given me the Athena stare which was very scary, but I still gotta save Percy from the new enemy that we were facing.

As I was getting stuff Octavian's numskulls showed up, they start to look at me and drew batons and knives, luckily I bought sheathed dagger that is about 14 inches long and 2 switchblades whose blades are designed to hold it in the over hand way, I have been taught by Annabeth to use knife, I learned to use it in the underhand and overhand way, but as I walked out they start to go after me.

"Ok young man you have witnessed us kidnapping your friend so we have to take you with us."

"Over my dead body man, your dead meat to me."

"We'll young man you seem to make a rough choice."

The took the weapons out and I drew my dagger and one of the switchblades, I couldn't use my Stygian iron sword because it only works on Monsters, Gods, Titans, Giants, and spartuses, the first guy took his first stroke at me and dodge it easily and I took some slashes and stabs, every time we made a stop on there will be a tension, the next move I made I took his blade hand and then I start to get my dagger into his eye, there was a straining moment there cause he was holding my arm and he was strong but I was strong enough to get my blade into his eye, he let out a scream that made me want to cover my ears, he sounded like a girl when he screamed but at leased I sliced his neck open, the next guy came to me and started swinging his batons at me. It took 10 minutes to take them all down but I want to know what they will do with Percy so I took one and wound him so he couldn't move.

"What will you do with Percy asshole?"

Next time I will say a word like that I will wash my own mouth with soap.

"Ah the descendant of Prince Carter Le Hard. We only wanted to know if he really is the descendant of the prince, and we would like to know how Le Hard took us out many years ago."

"You will not take him out man, no way you will kill him."

"Oh we will, we will have our vengeance on him and every member of his family till there are no more."

"No way you will do that, mortals will find it hard to take down a demigod like me and Percy, and I will hope that you and your comrades will suffer in the fields punishment."

I took one big thrust in his heart and his soul went out of his body and died, I must not waste time now, I must save Percy in any means I can do, no way that he must die, he must live a life and be a good father to his daughter and and a good husband to Annabeth, but he must propose first in order to marry her so I will do any thing I can to get Percy out of the hands of Octavian.


	7. Chapter 7

**Recruitment of new assassins**

**Carters POV**

4 weeks have passed since I became an assassin, Sophia was happy that she learned to use a weapon effectively, it was not uncommon for Noble women to learn the use of arms but they need to defend them selves from robbers and bandits while they are traveling with their husbands.

It was 10 o'clock in the morning and I just made a successful attempt to take back one of our dens captured by the Templar's, after I captured the den I set up defenses against a Templar attack, the Templar's came in hard and fast, it was successfully repelled but the casualties weren't good for us as well, I went up to a fellow assassin who fought with me was inspecting the den with 2 of his team mates.

"We have got them on the run Jonathan."

"I know but we lost many men fighting and this is no good."

"I know, so many death this conflict, but have your nobles ever recruited any men for wars and the crusades?"

"I have a small experience in it but I can do it, but isn't jobs suppose to be inherited?"

"Usually it is inherited and family given, but on rare occasions we sometimes recruit new assassins like Louise did with you, let's try to put up our charm on these poor peasant, they can be from any where, either from England, Spain, Byzantium, the Holly Roman Empire, the holly-lands, Norway, and the Muslim lands, so sometimes we travel at every place we can go and recruit new assassins from every place we go."

"So we actually recruit people from other places as well?"

"Technically yes, but these recruits can be your own team if you want to, but they have to 6 of them"

"All right I will."

And so I decided to start my travel to the countries, it feels like I'm going on a crusade of my own so I started to go to England, they were known for their archery skills so probably I will come to an 1st class archer my self. I started at the port village, as I came to a cage I noticed a young man beckoning me to come to him, I don't know what he want but there is guilt in his eyes, he looks fit for a criminal but young and even with his age they are more fit than any other man.

"Excuse me sir I happened to steal a piece of bread to merchant that I admit was wrong, but can you find the officer who has the key key to this cage and I will reward you."

"Wait here."

"Obviously."

I went on searching for the officer, after a few minutes I came up to an officer and he held the keys to the cage that the man is, as I got close to him I snatched the keys and went on the roof tops, I was lucky not to get seen by him, but I need to give get the man in the cage free. Minutes pass by and I arrived at the cage and set him free.

"Thank you sir now I will go to the man I robbed and and give him an apology."

"You are an honest man and you want to be more honest, to be an honest man he needs honest work so why don't you join the assassins we could use a man like you, you have some skill with a bow is that right?"

"That I have, my grand father was an archer in the army of Duke William of Normandy when he conquered England, I was taught by my father when I was a child, though I have nothing to repay you with so I will join your cause."

"Good, once your done meet me at port, I'm leaving for Norway."

"Yes sir."

And so he left, he went of to to man he robbed and will give him an apology. Hours came by and he came back with his longbow and quiver of arrows, it is a strong bow and I can almost barley pull it, I taught him how to use our blades and he was a quick learner. We arrived at Norway where they are renowned for their skill will the long sword, they are the masters and the elites of the swords man, but their ancestors were fearsome pagant barbarians warriors that once brought terror through all over the continent, but now they are civilized men but still they are skill full warriors.

I was walking in the village until I found a ring of men around and there was a public fight that was probably meant for money, and they were using blunt swords that are probably made of whale bone, but the bulkiest man was an expert and he seems to makes his opponents look like a beginner, I suddenly got a very crazy idea, I went to the ring and joined the fight but as I got in he started to shout silly remarks.

"Well my man you think that you would take me down huh? or are you just a coward like every one else?"

"I am a skilled warrior and your ancestor are a bunch of drunks that are easy be swept."\

"(Angry) Why you no good son of a- your going down."

His anger was enough to get me to get him, but as he got to me he started to hack at me with fast and hard blows, his skill was better than those of the knights so I have to change tactics, so wait till he tires and after an hour I started to go at him and he was easily taken down, but as I got him down he surrendered, as I pulled him up he was more gentle.

"You were a good opponent sir, most of the opponents I took are good swords men but I better than most."

"Then why don't you use these skills for better use, fight for a cause instead of money we could use a swords man like you, you will find find it more interesting than this."

"Uh that seems like an excellent offer, but if you insist I accept cause after all this seems to be getting boring after all, but let me get my sons, they are looking for work and he will join you as well as I will."

3 weeks passed and we arrived in Genoa, the city is more advanced than any other city I have seen, the reason why I came here is because the Genoies are the best crossbowmen in the world using the most powerful crossbows and are fast with them, they are great shots and extremely fast, as I got to the city I saw peasant yelling at some men armed with swords and pikes and he was only armed with a crossbow and he was on top of a building, the men-at-arms were holding 3 hostages, 2 very young girls and and woman, and the man was telling them to let go of his wife and daughters, the only thing that I had to was I charged at the men and I started to fight them, as I got to them I started killing them men back and forth until they were all dead, then the man came down and I believed that he has come down to thank me.

"Thank you my lord, I don't know how I could repay you, my family lost every thing, these men have tear down my shop to the ground."

"You could rebuild your lives why not join the assassins, fight for an honorable cause mon ami not just your life."

"If I could help other as you have helped me most certainly will."

So he joined me along with his family, and we sailed to Constantinople the capitol of the Byzantine empire and the cross roads of the world, the connection between the mysterious east and west, but the empire is now weakening because of the wars that going on with the Persians and Muslims, but it its a beautiful city and their are so many wonders to see, I don't know how a city will look so beautiful and advanced than any other place, but I am not here to go for a tourist sight seeing I am here to recruit new assassins, the man who I found is a former chariot racer and he has skill with the daggers.

Journey after journey, men after men I finally recruited about 54 assassins , 23 of them were part of a caravan that were trading, and they were abused lowly paid and often raided by bandits, they were working men with families, the rest are just men looking for work with families.

After my long journey I went home and I can finally rest at home but first Louise came to me, he must have heard of my success with my recruitment cause he was smiling with pride.

"You have done well carter, you recruited more men than I did, I can't believe that you did so good."

"Thank you but now I must rest."

As I came to my chambers and switched to my sleeping cloths, as I collapsed with exhaustion Sophia came in wearing her night gown that she uses for sleeping, she came to bed and lay down next to me and got her hands to my cheeks.

"I have heard what you did over the past few weeks and I missed you so much."

"It was tiring journey but at leased I'm home now."

She started to kiss me and I responded to her, she is so frisky now and so am I, so we started to make love very hard, as she started to throw the covers over us and we are now together with each other again


	8. Chapter 8

**The mission part 1**

**Carter's POV**

My recruits have trained very well, their experience have increased and they have become Assassins, they weren't the only ones who have been given honors, I have been Honored for the part of recruiting, and we also have made allies with mercenaries, Romanies, and thieves who are stealing to feed the poor, the were great allies and helped us with many Templar'. Today I went to the chambers of the Mentor, the reason was that he summoned me for a mission that is pretty important, he was studying a piece of parchment and there is a mystery to it, when I got to him he looked up and he showed a picture of an artifact that I have never seen before.

"This artifact is something that the Templar's a interested in, we can't let them have it Carter this is of ancient origin created by a race long gone before us, this thing may contain information of what our fight is about."

"You want me to look for an ancient artifact build by a race that haven't been seen for many years and get it before the Templar's?"

"Yes and we have located a book that might help you on your journey, you must start at the holly lands, there is a ancient fortes that has it."

"Yes sir I will find this book."

After my meeting with the mentor and before I started my 'crusade' I went to Sophia and Andre, she has him in her arms and Andre has grown big, one day he will become a strong young man like I am and he will continue the tradition of the Assassins. I gave them my farewell and Sophia gave me his blessing and she will pray that I will survive and I hope that I will to.

My crusade has started, I set sail for the holly lands of to the ancient fortress, I sailed through the sea and stopped on some of the isles and finally I arrived at the coast of the holly lands were the first crusade took over a century ago, I ask for directions and I have heard that the fortress is deep into the land called Judea and that is not all, the roads to it are dangerous because it is covered with mercenaries and bandits not native to this land, I fear that something isn't right but the only way to find out is to go and see for my self. I walked through ruins build by an empire that the church has survived from, as I got closer I saw the fortress, it's all in ruins but I have a feeling that I wasn't alone and as I figured an arrow came in, I quickly dodged it but then as I feared there's a host of eager Templar's are guarding it and probably excavating it, as they came down I prepare for battle, I drew my sword and Hack, slash, dodge, stab, and deflect every blow but I need to get up to the fortress.

After the battle I went up to the fortress and I saw a hole in a building and it drops down, I took the risk to go in and as I went in I slide down a steep smooth slope, it wasn't long till I hit the bottom of the slope but there was a Templar waiting, he drew a mace and swung at me but I turned the tables and killed him with my concealed blades, when he is down I start to walk through the tunnel and there is a room with the height, length, and width of a court room where the kings held court, but there are 3 Templar's and a peasant working on a big door but he has no luck, but I believe that these men will kill him if he escapes or if he is done with his work so I took action and killed them, I walked up to the peasant who is kneeling and spread his hands in plead for mercy.

"Please be merciful in the name of Allah I am just a working man with a family."

"Doing what kind of work?"

"Digging mostly, it took me a year to find this door but it's sealed tight, for a bronze door this thing is harder than steel."

"Odd but what is in there contains information kept away by a race not seen in many years."

"Ah I see this very unique."

As I walked up to the door I noticed a horseshoe shaped carve in it, it's width is way more thicker than a normal one, and there are strange markings on it like something must be attached to it, the I realized it's a key hole.

"It's a key hole, where is the key?"

"The big captain with a metal bucket helmet carries it around with him, he will only come if I have dug out this place and found this door."

He was referring to a knight who must be leading this group and I have a feeling that I must get it from him, I tossed to the peasant a purse of gold that I usually use for bribes and hiring some of our new allies, he looked at the purse curiously and with shock he realized it would be more than enough to buy bread and other things from the local market.

"Go home and find work with honest men."

"Oh bless you sir, and I would love to leave this place but these men will murder me if I try."

"Don't worry ok I will create a distraction that will have all the guards out of the way."

"Are you insane these men are warriors, they could kill without mercy."

"I can take care of myself."

Our talk is over and I went strait up the stairs with the peasant behind me, he want's to see if I can handle these Templar's single handed, as we got out saw some Templar's at the gate talking.

"The assassin must not get his hands on that key, you stay here until he's dead you understand?"

There are 8 of them, easy for me to take if I divide them into smaller groups they would be easy targets, as I came to them they engaged individually and I simply took em own easily, their fighting styles are easy for me to predict, one of the reasons are is that I have been in their training as well, it wasn't long till they were all down, then I start to climb part of the wall over looking a Templar camp, the peasant start to grab a horse and started riding to the cities, in this height it reminded me of what I have learned, a Muslim was crazy enough to go do some out of the ordinary, he put on a pair of home made wings and jumped of a high building and flew, he was the first man to fly but he crash landed, survived but the only thing that he had gotten from it was a broken back. I jumped of the cliff and opened a parachute, it was designed to slowly descend us in the air until we hit the ground, and it was introduced by the byzantine assassins who usually jump of high places, but as I descend I got closer to the camp I saw a knight walking through, then I knew that this is my chance, I landed 23 decameters away from him and start running towards him, he spotted me and got on a horse and rode away, I couldn't afford to loose him so I got on a horse and rode after him.

I rode after him and he wasn't giving up easily, we kept on riding until we got near a gate, he yelled something and the gate shut closed and the archers started to fire on me but then it stopped, I looked up and there are assassins on the gate and soon as I saw them they jumped down and greeted me.

"Shalom brother always nice to meet a fellow assassin."

"Thank you I am Carter Le Hard."

"You are french by the sound of your accent, we met a few french Templar's once in a while."

"I see but if you don't mind there is a Templar that needed to be eliminated, can you help me?"

"With pleasure Carter, always nice to help a brother even when is not from here."

We went through the gate and into the farm lands and there is the knight talking to some of the men-at-arms, one of them looked us and pointed, then the knight turned and smiled, when he spoke his accent was French, I am dealing with a fellow knight and it made me hesitant but I kept my nerve and remembered my objective.

"look what crawled out it's hole to die, there is no way you would survive."

He turned to men and ran of, I knew that we must get him but first we must track him down, as the men-at-arms drew their swords and axes we engaged them, we went through the vulnerable spots that was open from their shields, hack and slash until we finally killed them but they had slowed us down and helped the knight escape but he will get himself cornered so he will have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, we started tracking him and we came to a mill, we use the water wheel to get us us, we came across some of the Templar's but they never noticed us and they were easy pickings for us, we walked through the streets until we saw the knight on a building waiting, this is a trap but I must get that key from him, we drew our weapons but as we went through the gate there weren't any guards waiting near the gate but they surrounded us.

"Are as every bit as deadly as the legends said you are? Or are we Templar's commanding an army of drunks swifts? There is nowhere for you to escape assassins."

As I turned there are more Templar's coming to the gate, I knew that we are trapped but he has trapped him self, the rope that holds the gate is pretty vulnerable, I dropped my sword and grabbed one of the assassins ax and get ready to cut the rope.

"Not for us and not for you."

I swung the ax and cut rope in one chop, the fall fence came down blocking the other Templar's, I gave the ax to the other assassin and I picked up my sword, the knight was growing restless and impatient knowing that he is trapped.

"Kill those dogs, cut them down."

The soldiers came at us but we were ready for them and started to fight, we dodged every single blade and mace, cut and thrust at them, and we took them all down with in 2 minutes, then we saw the knight climbing the building that is attached to a mountain so we walked towards it, once we got close we started to climb, one of us drew a crossbow and keep an eye out for archers on the roof tops, as we got close to the roof we see a piece of rope that is connected to a small crane, we grabbed it and we went upwards to the roof and there was the Templar standing, I signaled for the other assassins to hold and start walking towards him.

"You again? why cant you just die?"

"Why can't you just stop barking and howling?"

I grabbed his arm, set out my concealed blades and thrust near his heart, but I must have the key that will open the door to the other room that holds information to those who came before us.

"The key, give it to me."

"The key to the library."

He brought up a horse shoe that has it's with increased and has 2 hooks on the bottom part, the material is covered with glowing strait lines, the artifact is the most curious thing I have ever seen, this is something that is more advanced than us.

"This will do you no good assassin, we found another in artifact created by the race who build this in Rome but we haven't found where it is yet but we are closing in on it."

"What ever is in the library is not your's nor of the Templar's it belongs to the ancient race and only them can wield them."

"That you are right but we have found one already, the race continues to live and are living with us, even some of the leaders are them but they don't know that yet. (exhaled deep)"

"The race still lives? Tell me more."

He can't talk and he cant move, he is already dead, no way he can give me more answers, I closed his eyes, this man deserves death but he also deserves peace.

"Repose en paix... batard."

Two days have past and I am at the door of the library, I set the key in and the door opened, the torches lit themselves up and I walked inside it. Now I have more questions than answers, if the ancient race did disappeared then why did they came back? How did they survive? And why are some of the rulers and nobles are a member of the race without knowing? We must find out how and we must protect them from the Templar's, but I must first go with the mission and find the artifact, the library was full of ancient scrolls made of papyrus, I looked for the right scroll and then I found it, it has the picture of the artifact and ancient writing all in Latin the language of the church, I must find my self a Latin speaker to translate it but there is one thing that I know where to look for, if the artifact is in the ancient city of Rome then I will start looking for it there.


	9. Chapter 9

**The mission part 2**

**Carter's POV**

I left the Holly lands and continue my search for the ancient artifact left by those who came before us, the same questions are still coming to me, if the ancient race survived why did they go into hiding? The Templar's got their hands on one of those guys, he or she must be released from their chains and the only way to do it is to bring in a large force assassins and probably some soldiers, the papal states are all that was left over from the ancient empire many centuries ago, the survivors have rebuild Rome and set up their communities and they were ruled by the pope, he id the most powerful man in the world, he owned allot of which he has given to the kings, the Byzantines are allied with the pope but they value their independence, but when I sailed into the harbor of Rome I couldn't help but notice the ancient ruins in the city, they were very old and they are still standing! high and mighty.

"Interesting!"

"It is isn't it?"

The man that I went along with is an Italian merchant that traded with the east, I never met him but he must know more about Rome than I do, and I believe that he must have met some decent people before.

"I have heard of the fall of Rome, many Vandals came here and sacked it."

"That is true my friend, many centuries ago Vandals came in and destroy and kill everything and everyone in their path, there have been stories of Rome being sacked but she seems to rebuild herself somehow, you are French by your accent but not your clothing have you been traveling?"

"Oui for a few weeks, I went and search for... inspiration and that search brought me here."

"I see mio driend, Rome has been a center for tourist before and I hope that your search will lead you to what you are looking for."

"Merci."

As we landed I started to get a feeling that eyes were on me, I got my guard on but I don't even feel a threat here yet, it is odd to feel watched but never a threat, this feeling was familiar but yet odd, when I walked down the plank onto the dock someone put his hands an me, and as I turned I stood face to face with a papal assassin.

"Benvenuto fratello, unless the news was right from France, you must have been and always will be the first member of the french royal family, Carter Le hard Da Paris!"

"Pardon?"

"Sorry us Italians go by the city that we were born in, allow me to introduce myself to you I'm Leonardo Da Roma."

"Roma? the Italian word for Rome?"

"Si follow me brother... welcome to Rome carter one of the assassin hot spots all over the Mediterranean sea, assassins call a city like this home because we can go up on roof tops and see things below always keeping an eye out for the Templar's."

"I see so a city like this makes it a good hiding spot for the assassins."

"Si and the Templar's don't know what will hit them, they will be so terrified by our strategies here."

"Of coarse and they must-watch out!"

I pushed Leonardo aside with my full body, a Templar crossbowman fired a bolt at us but if it wasn't for me one of us may be dead, he was about to reload so I pulled out a throwing dagger, Leonardo pulled out a crossbow from his back and fired, the crossbowman fell but I was surprised by the crossbows design, there a bend in it and no stirrups and there wasn't even a windlass for it, he reloaded the crossbow and he used his whole hand to pull the string, I was about to ask him how he did it but we got ambushed by 2 more Templar's, we took them down with ease but reinforcements came. I was about to assault but Leonardo set up whistle, it was a loud one but then a group of 4 assassins jumped out from the roof tops and took em down.

"This way Carter."

We ran into an ally way and we arrived in forum of Rome there are still signs of ruins through the place, and the people are still going around the place as if the city has never been sacked.

"You have been welcomed by everyone here, first the rebels now the tyrants."

"Your crossbow is very curious, and with your whistle attracted more assassins nearby how do you do that?"

"Oh I see. (Draws crossbow) The crossbow as you see is designed to be held in one hand, it is small and light enough to be held with one hand, it works like the less powerful crossbows but you use only your 4 fingers instead of a windlass, it's a close range weapon perfect for puncturing mail armor, created by the Genoies assassins and introduced them throughout the papal states and all of our neighboring societies in the peninsula, as for the whistle we Italians have found away to take a fight in a city with numbers, if you are all alone in the streets and you need back up use the whistle, we have assassins patrolling everywhere around the city, a deadly and useful tactic, we taught every assassin around the Mediterranean."

"My brothers in France would like to learn this tactic, you should teach us."

"I'll keep that in mind mio driend, come on lets get you acquainted with the others at the HQ."

We continued to walk to the HQ, as we arrived it is a dead end with a boor concealed by vines that goes up the building, as we got in the inside is as cozy as it looks, there are books and a weapon stash of swords, axes, falcions, maces, war hammers, daggers, bows, arrows and crossbows. We went up to some of the assassins that are seated eating and drinking.

"Every one meat Carter Le Hard, the first prince to become an assassin."

"Bonjour autres assassins."

"As you see he is kind to apprentices like you."

"Don't worry I will not make a habit of it."

"Alright listen we have been ambushed by Templar's at the streets, I want every single one of you to sweep the streets and check around, send word out to every dens that are out there, spostralo. Carter come me ok I want to know what you doing here in Rome."

"(pulling out the scroll) Have you seen this type of scroll?"

"Nnnnnno this is made oooooof Papyrus?"

"Oui I found it in the holly lands in an ancient fortes, it contain valuable information that will lead me to a artifact left by a race who came before us, but I have heard from one of the knights that commanded the Templar's at the the fortress and he said that the race has survived and some of the kings including the Byzantine emperors are some of them."

"Ah and the Templar's know that so it is a type of genocide or something?"

"Indeed, I must first find some one who can read Latin and help me find the artifact."

"I have a friend who is a cardinal, he studies this old language, he can help us with but usually when he helps us he would like to do it in private so there will be no eavesdroppers and no one to know."

"Merci mon ami, but the Templar's already got their hands on one of members of the race."

"I know much about them, when I was in one of the ruins I read that there is a race that are part man, they have a power that will help us build and defend the old empire, it was a pagant story but I have read that they are so power full that their combat skills are more advanced than a regular soldier."

"And we assassins studied their training and perfected it as well."

"Si but if you are right we must save this poor person, but first we must see why these Templar's and why they attacked us, then we can look in to this scroll and find this artifact."

As we got out side we started to look around and one of the assassins came in, he was breathless like he ran many kilometers away, but I can tell that there is something wrong

"Leonardo vi e una situazione!"

"Huh?"

"An attack at the coleseo."

"Every day the same bad news. Carter how do you feel about sword play?"

"I would love to help."

We started going for the roof tops and started running to the coliseum, there we must take the Templar's down in order for me to get to the objective of my mission, but it must wait, these assassins need my help ans much as I need theirs but it will be done one way or another.


End file.
